First Prophecy Unveiled
by sisko66002
Summary: A girl with a most unusual past and control over fire meets the gang. Will Hiei fall for her? First in Trilogy and a Massive Crossover. Revised version, betaed by Icy Panther.
1. Prolougue

**Prologue**  
  
_A ningen girl with power over fire_

_Born with a jagan and not knowing_

_Her true identity shall be hidden even from her_

_Till brought before the Prince of Death_

_Power unrivaled without control_

_If the three worlds are to survive_

_Control must be taught at all cost_

_She shall surprise many and travel to many dimensions_

_  
She will steal the Forbidden Child's Heart_


	2. Amazing Revelations

**Chapter One**

**  
Amazing Revelations**  
  
Andrea walked down the stairs from her room nervously twisting her white halter top with the American flag on it, her tight blue jeans clinging to her body. Her waist length brown hair had been pulled into a loose ponytail and her make-up had been meticulously applied to bring out the blue in her eyes.

As she entered the living room her sapphire orbs scanned the room packed full of strangers for her host, Kurama, whose house she was staying in for the next year. The red head sat to one side of the room, emerald eyes staring at her in shock. She didn't blame him, it wasn't everyday someone wore the American flag in Japan.  
  
"Guys, this is Andrea, my pen-pal from the United States," said Kurama to his friends, a smile on his face. Then pointing to each of the strangers in turn he continued with, "Andrea this is Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara. I've told a little about them in the letters I sent you."  
  
"What did you tell this ningen girl about me, Fox?" said Hiei as he glared at Kurama who decided to let Andrea answer this question for him.  
  
"Chill out, Hiei," said Andrea while looking directly into Hiei's blood-red eyes. "All he told me was that you're a good and loyal friend who likes ice cream and that though some people mistake you for a child because of you height that you are most certainly not one. Also that you keep calling Kuwabara an idiot."  
  
"Hn," was Hiei's only reply.  
  
"So how long have you known Kurama?" asked Yusuke, who had brown eyes and slicked back black hair that was a sharp contrast to Hiei's spikes.  
  
"About fourteen years. We became pen pals when we were both in the second grade." said Andrea as she went and sat next to Hiei who surprisingly didn't edge away from the ningen.  
  
Then the orange haired man with small brown eyes spoke up. His name was Kuwabara and his facial expression appeared to make him look not quite as intelligent as the rest.. "That means you've known Kurama longer than the shrimp, doesn't it?"  
  
Andrea looked at him in shock wondering how any one person could have so much stupidity. Then she turned to Hiei and said, "I think idiot is too mild a term for what he is. Why don't you try imbecile or ignoramus?"  
  
To everyone's surprise, Hiei smirked and replied, "Tried both. He couldn't figure either of them out."  
  
"That's odd," said Yusuke, running a hand through his hair. "I've never seen Hiei warm up to someone so fast." Even Kurama seemed to agree with the famous spirit detective as he bobbed his head up and down.  
  
Kuwabara chose that moment to voice on of his more dim-witted thoughts. "Isn't it time we got going? I'm hungry." With that Yusuke got up and led the way out of Kurama's house and into the front yard. Nobody heard the few words that passed between Hiei and Kurama telepathically.  
  
_'There's something not quite right about that ningen girl,' _said Hiei, throwing a glance at Andrea's back.  
  
_'I know. That's why I invited her here. But I don't think she knows she's not normal...' _replied Kurama.  
  
_'Maybe we should take her to the toddler. It's almost as if this girl has a jagan and doesn't know it. Keep an eye on her, Fox'_ said Hiei ending the private conversation.

Kurama tried to ask Hiei why he thought Andrea had a Jagan but got no answer from Hiei.  
  
Another thing nobody noticed was the smirk that Andrea was trying so desperately to keep off her face. It had been shocking at first to realize that her pen pal and his friends were the main characters on her favorite anime television show. But even more shocking, was that her suspicions about Hiei had proven true. He was damned good looking in real-life. She wondered what they would do when she told them that or when she revealed herself to be a duelist who could actually summon the monsters. Not even Kurama knew either of those secrets. But that would come later she thought as she felt inside the pocket of her jeans for her duel-monsters deck.  
  
As they walked the short distance to the restaurant, which just happened to be owned by the parents of Yusuke's girlfriend, Andrea did her best to keep her eyes off Hiei's rear-end. Like all things that one should not do, it was difficult. That is until she caught wind of a familiar sensation that sent a shiver straight down her spine. She pulled out her deck as Hiei suddenly came to a stop and the others halted to see what the fire demon had to say. "Something is following us," he said simply.  
  
They turned and saw a man who seemed to radiate a strange power in a dark purple magician's outfit carrying a green scepter hovering several inches off the ground.

Kurama stepped between Andrea and the unknown figure, but she pushed him to one side. He stared at her with an alarmed expression on his face and Hiei drew his katana, eyes narrowing. There was no fear on Andrea's face and she stepped towards the strange figure. She smiled and said, "Hello, Dark Magician. Who sent you? Was it Yugi or was it Yami?"  
  
Needless to say, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara looked at her in shock. Dark Magician's response did not serve to put them at ease. It only made them curious. "I was sent by the Pharaoh. His hikari is worried about you. You didn't send Dark Magician Girl as you said you would."  
  
"I didn't send her because if I had summoned her she might have surprised the heck out of these nice people, like you just did. Please tell Yugi and Yami that my flight went well and that I will be calling them and Seto with more information later." Dark Magician nodded, smiled, and disappeared into a portal that appeared behind him.  
  
Andrea was instantly inundated with questions from the four boys.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Yusuke, his fists still raised."How did he disappear like that?" asked Kuwabara, sounding more confused then usual.Who is this Pharaoh he spoke of? And who are Yugi and Yami? You've never mentioned them in your letters?""What was that creature?" asked Hiei.  
  
Andrea sighed heavily and said, "That, Yusuke was the Dark Magician. He disappeared using Shadow Magic. Yami is an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh whose soul was until recently sealed within an object known as the Millennium Puzzle. This was just one of many things I never wrote to you about, Kurama. The Dark Magician is a duel monster, brought from the Shadow Realm temporarily in order to do his master's bidding. "  
  
"And you know this because?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Because I am a duelist and I have a deck of monsters that I can summon or use in Shadow Games. Although only one of them is more powerful than the one you just saw." said Andrea. Then they resumed their walk to the restaurant and along the way Andrea explained the game of duel monsters and the Millennium Items to four confused boys.  
  
She finished her thankfully brief explanation as they entered the restaurant. Everybody except Kuwabara had at least a general idea of not only the basics of the game but also a better understanding of the Shadow Realm.  
  
As they sat down at a table Kurama spoke. He said, "What do you mean by 'one of many things'?"  
  
Andrea smirked but did not speak as a waitress who seemed to know Yusuke walked over and took their orders. When the waitress, whose name was Keiko, left Andrea said, "Things like the fact that you and your friends look like, and act like, and have the same names as the main characters on my favorite anime." This revelation got everyone's attention even Hiei's, who stopped looking out the window and turned to the girl.  
  
"Then name your favorite character and tell us everything you know about that character." said Kurama who probably thought it was a joke.  
  
"My favorite character is a half ice apparition, half fire demon named Hiei who has a twin sister named Yukina. The show gives very little reliable information about his past other than the facts that he was thrown off the Island of the Koorime before he was an hour old and that some Demon Lord named Mukuro has the Tear Gem that Hiei's mother, Hina gave him. Other facts that are not from his past include him having a Jagan eye implanted in order to find his sister, being damned fast, really strong, good with a sword, says 'hn' a lot, and is way better looking than he is fast." Hiei's mouth dropped open in shock, his crimson eyes widening.  
  
Hiei's attention soon shifted to Kurama who had been sitting across from him and slantways from Andrea and said, "If this is your idea of a joke, Fox, I'll blast you with my Dragon."  
  
Andrea laughed and everybody, but Hiei who had started to glare angrily at Kurama who looked quite apprehensive about the enraged demon sitting at the table, and Kuwabara, who was still getting over the fact that Hiei was the brother of his beloved Yukina, began to wonder what it would take to keep Hiei from killing a certain Fox.  
  
Kurama came up with an idea, but Andrea had already thought of it and said it even as it entered Kurama's mind. "I know how to prove what I've said as true." said Andrea as the bowls of noodles arrived. "Use that jagan of yours and read my mind or I could show you my Yu Yu Hakusho DVD Collection if that is what you'd prefer. Heck, if you want to we could even do both."  
  
"Hn. Both. Later." was Hiei's abrupt reply.  
  
For the next few moments everyone ate in near silence. Then Keiko came back and was introduced to Andrea. No one told the friendly brown haired girl about the anime series that all seemed to be a part of.  
  
About an hour later Andrea and the four boys were sitting in front of the television in the room Andrea would be staying in at Kurama's house. Hiei sat in the open window and Yusuke, Kurama, and Andrea sat on her bed. Kuwabara sat in a chair because Andrea didn't want him to touch her bed. She placed in her favorite Yu Hakusho DVD and started playing her favorite episode 'Seiryu The Blue Dragon' followed by her second favorite episode 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame', and her third favorite episode 'Hiei Battles On' in that order.  
  
"Wow. I guess Hiei really is Andrea's favorite character. She might even have a crush on the Shrimp," said a laughing Yusuke who had fallen off the bed and was rolling around on the floor because of his laughter's intensity.

Andrea blushed and looked over at Hiei as if to say 'Let's get him.' Apparently the intended message was communicated, because both Hiei and Andrea got up and kicked the laughing Spirit Detective several times and not gently.  
  
Yusuke stopped laughing and said, "What was that for?" He got no answer. At that moment Botan appeared in the room and not noticing that Andrea was in the room, preceded to tell the Reikai Tentai that a strange power signal had been detected in their immediate vicinity and that they should catch that person and take them to Reikai.  
  
"Botan, I wish all our cases were so easy," said Yusuke as he tried to keep from laughing with little success.  
  
The blue haired ferry girl was shocked. "This is serious, Yusuke. This could be the fulfillment of a major prophecy. All three worlds could be in danger."  
  
"I believe that Yusuke was trying to tell you that we may already know the person in question. In fact I may even be sitting next to her." Said Kurama.  
  
It was then that Botan realized Andrea was in the room.  
  
"Hello, Botan. My name is Andrea. I'm Kurama's pen pal from the United Sates."  
  
Trying to look like she wasn't shocked Botan said, "Then we should take her to Reikai. We can tell her about it on the way."  
  
Botan was in for the shock of her life. Or as the case may be, the shock of her death.


	3. Discovery of a Queen

**Chapter Two**

**  
Discovery of a Queen**  
  
Andrea looked around Koenma's office and giggled at nothing in particular. Nothing there shocked her because even though she had never been there before she had seen the room many times. Koenma was shocked. He hadn't expected the Reikai Tentai so soon. The fact that they might bring the girl in question with him so soon hadn't even seemed a distant possibility. But there she was and she hadn't even put up the slightest bit of a fight.  
  
"Hello, Toddler," was Yusuke's greeting to Koenma who for once did not take the bait.  
  
"How did you find her so fast? Who found her? Why is she giggling?" asked Koenma, sucking on his pacifier furiously.  
  
It was Andrea who spoke. "If anyone found me that would be, Kurama and I'm giggling because I know more about you then you know about me which is to say the least quite humorous to me."  
  
"How could you know anything about me?" said Koenma in a cold voice that no one in the room had ever heard him use. It had no effect on Andrea.  
  
Her reply was, "Because I watch Yu Yu Hakusho."  
  
"Oh", was Koenma's reply, his voice filled with sudden understanding.  
  
"Why do you want her, Koenma-sama?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Because she might be the fulfillment of the prophecy of the Fire Queen." said Koenma.  
  
Hiei gasped and took a step back. Everyone else looked confused.  
  
Koenma handed Kurama a piece of old parchment. On it was a prophecy (the one from the prologue) of which only a small portion remained legible. Kurama gasped and he said "She fulfills all but the control of fire and stealing Hiei's heart."  
  
Andrea who had read the prophecy over his shoulder said, "No I don't. I have no jagan. It can't be true. Besides though I do like the last line, I don't think I could be so lucky."  
  
"There is a way to find out if she is the one the in the prophecy." said Koenma as he looked at Hiei.  
  
"I'll do it." said Hiei as he turned to Andrea.  
  
"Do what?" was Andrea's reply. Her answer was a telepathic reply from Hiei.  
  
_'No more then you've already agreed to.'_  
  
Andrea relaxed as Hiei picked his way through her mind. She hid nothing from him; occasionally she even pointed something out to him that he had overlooked in his search. Then he found what he was looking for and abruptly left her mind.  
  
"She is the Fire Queen." said Hiei as he went down on one knee in front of Andrea who immediately blushed. Andrea looked to Kurama who, noticing the look of utter confusion on her face, decided to explain the title to her.  
  
"The Fire Queen is queen of all those who have any affiliation with the element of fire. That queen is you. Therefore Hiei is one of your people." said Kurama helpfully.  
  
Andrea turned her attention back to Hiei who was still kneeling in front of her and said, "Get up, Hiei." Hiei did as instructed and Andrea continued with, "How do you know that I am the one?"  
  
"Instinct, My Queen." was Hiei's reply.  
  
"Oh,"was her short reply. Then the girl swayed gently and fell to the ground. Andrea had fainted.


	4. A Few Minor Surprises

**Chapter 3**

**  
A Few Minor Surprises**  
  
When Andrea came back to consciousness Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were gone. Yusuke had had a date with Keiko and Mukuro had called Hiei. No one knew why Kuwabara had left but most thought it was to go see Yukina.  
  
She was in a mostly bare room that only had a cot and a chair. Kurama sat in the chair looking more bored than worried. His demon senses had given him no signs that she was in any danger at all. In fact they told him that she was simply in a deep sleep. She was merely overwhelmed from a long day full of surprises and jetlagged from the long flight across several time zones.  
  
"So you're finally up." Said Kurama as Andrea opened her sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"How long have I been out?" asked Andrea as she sat up on the bed, running a hand through her loose brown hair.  
  
"You've only been out a few hours...You were exhausted, "said Kurama, easing himself out of the chair and stretching.  
  
Andrea's next question was, "It seems the guys left. Did anything else happen while I was out?"  
  
"Yes, it was decided that Hiei should train you in your newfound abilities as soon as he's done running an errand for Lady Mukuro. She's..." was as far as Kurama got before Andrea interrupted.  
  
"I know who Mukuro is. That was part of what I told Botan on the way here and she told me everything that she knew and I didn't. Weren't you listening?"  
  
"I was too busy keeping Hiei from killing Yusuke to listen, but if Botan told you then you probably know more than enough on that subject."  
  
"Well, what you were doing was most certainly more important then listening to me and Botan talking about something you already know. So when and where will Hiei be training me?"  
  
"Koenma wanted to tell you that before we go back to the Ningenkai. Could you tell me more about this fanfiction? From what I heard between you and Botan, you seemed reluctant to bring it up."  
  
Andrea said," That's because most of what I read includes graphic romantic encounters between two or more...boys. Also in nine out of ten Yu Yu Hakusho fanfics have plot-lines that are full of you and your friends falling in love with each other."  
  
"They write that?" asked a very shocked fox.  
  
Andrea's blush deepened as she replied, "I could show you what I mean on the internet when we get back to your place."  
  
"That sound good, but I have one last question for now. What are the pairings? Youko wants to know."  
  
"...Well I've a list in my purse that has all the pairings I've seen in Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction and how many times I've seen that pair in a well-written fanfiction." Said Andrea as she pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to Kurama.  
  
Kurama stared at the piece of paper for what seemed to be hours before he looked up at Andrea and said, "These people must be idiots. If they knew anything about Keiko they wouldn't have paired her up with anyone. She's colder than ice when it comes to that stuff. She won't even let Yusuke kiss her let alone touch her. But I'll tell you more about that later. I need to get you to Koenma so we can get out of here."  
  
Kurama led Andrea back to Koenma's office where as expected the Prince of Death was swamped with paperwork Botan, who sat on the corner of Koenma's desk, rose and greeted Andrea and Kurama as they entered the room.  
  
"Did you have a nice nap, Andrea?" asked Botan, her amethyst eyes twinkling.  
  
"Pretty good. That is considering how it started. It's just weird. The only thing that could happen that would be weirder would be if one of the dimensions that prophecy said I would go to had my brother, Vegeta, in it." Said Andrea.  
  
"I thought your brother was dead. Besides my record says his name was Floyd not Vegeta."  
  
"Well I spent a few years in an alternate dimension and Vegeta adopted me as his little sister. He was a good brother and protected when he could. He's also the reason why I returned to this dimension." Said Andrea.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Let's just say that in that dimension there are creatures who can make an 'upper S Class' demon look pathetically weak. There were people Vegeta couldn't protect me from. But that's enough of that. Do you know what Koenma wanted to tell me, Botan?"

"He wanted to tell you that his father wants you and Kurama to join him for lunch tomorrow. King Enma will give you the details himself."  
  
A moment later, after saying goodbye to Botan, Andrea and Kurama left. A short while after that they were once again in Andrea's bedroom. Andrea sat at the computer and Kurama stood in front of her while she placed a floppy disk into the right spot on the computer tower and opened up a fanfic named "Feeding Ground" by VLG. Kurama burst into laughter several times as he read the fanfiction. Andrea did not pay any attention to that laughter. She pulled out a cell phone and called and old friend. Kurama listened to her end of the phone call not knowing that she had expected him to do so.  
  
"Hello, Seto".... "Yeah, the flight went well. Thanks for getting the tickets upgraded to first class as a surprise"..... "How are you and Mokuba?"... "That's good. I'll have to tell him how impressed I am at the party on Friday."... "Then could you tell him for me."... "Sure, we'll be ready by then."... "I'll see you then. Bye."  
  
She put the cell phone in her pocket and pulled out her deck. Kurama turned to look at her, an unasked question in his eyes.  
  
"That was just my friend Seto. He wanted me to call him to tell how the flight went. Probably would have sent my message with my Dark Magician but the last time I did that his secretary freaked and it took a month for him to find a suitable replacement. Seto is quite particular about who he hires."  
  
"Where does this Seto work?"  
  
Andrea stared at him in disbelief for a moment before a look of understanding crossed her face. "I never did tell you his last name did I? Seto is the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Oh and that reminds me the party got moved back by an hour. Seto is interviewing a new secretary."  
  
Just then Kurama's cell phone rang. Andrea didn't bother to listen to his side of the conversation. She focused her attention on her cards. A few moments later she realized that Kurama was staring at her and that his emerald-green eyes were wide with shock. He had put the cell phone away.  
  
"I'm guessing that you're the person that Seto moved the party back to interview." Began Andrea as her cell phone rang. It was Seto Kaiba.  
  
Once again Kurama listened to Andrea's side of the conversation.  
  
... "Hello Seto. Whatcha want?"... "Oh, he can make it. That's good"... "You'll never believe this but the guy your interviewing for the job as your secretary is the pen-pal I'm staying with. I think this one won't startle as easily as the last one. Earlier Yami sent his Dark Magician to check up on me. Most likely because Yugi was worried. Kurama didn't freak out or startle at its sudden appearance. He did, however; ask a few questions."... "Really."... "That's good."... "See ya at the party. Bye."  
  
Kurama had recovered from his shock by this point in time and was full of questions by the time that Andrea's conversation with the CEO of Kaiba Corp. ended. She headed those questions off. "I'll tell the story of how I met him at the party so that everyone can hear it at the same time. Right now I have to send a message to Yami before Yugi gets worried again."  
  
Kurama watched in fascination as Andrea summoned a creature that was nearly identical to the one he had seen earlier. There was one difference, This Dark Magician wore red robes instead of the purple worn by Yami's Dark Magician. "What is it you wish of me, My Lady?" asked the Red Dark Magician.  
  
"Go to the Pharaoh's hikari and tell him that the flight from the U.S.A. to Japan went well and that I will tell him more when I see him at the party. Tell the Pharaoh that the three friends I am bringing to the party may be radiating demonic power, but that he is not to worry. They can be trusted." Then there was a pause before Andrea continued. "If you want to you may visit your brother before going back to the Shadow Realm."  
  
The Red Dark Magician bowed and vanished into thin air. Andrea tuned back to Kurama.  
  
"Did you like the fanfiction?"  
  
"Some of it was quite imaginative, but for the most part way off. Demons are not shy at all about sex or mating. In fact it is commonly used as a method to strengthen bonds between allies and in families. Though I must say that in the case of the Reikai Tentai we have not used that method, yet. Hiei and I have discussed it, but have made no decisions on the matter."  
  
When Andrea did not respond, Kurama changed the subject.  
  
""Have you had any training?"  
  
"Just a small amount. I can with a little effort sense the power levels of those near me. I can also fly, heal small wounds, and use relatively weak ki-blasts. Vegeta tried to teach me the basics of fighting but he was way too busy with his own training and other, more important, things to give me more then a few lessons."  
  
"Have you even tried to look at my power level?"  
  
"No. Do you want me to?"  
  
"Why not try?"  
  
Andrea closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them they were clouded with confusion.  
  
"I'm more powerful then you thought I'd be?"  
  
"No. I expected you have a much higher power level then you have. But, then again, I shouldn't have expected you to be as powerful as Raditz let alone Vegeta."  
  
Once again Kurama was shocked. "How could he be that much more powerful? Demons don't come much more powerful then I."  
  
"I never said he was a demon. Vegeta is a Saiyan. To be specific he is the Prince of Saiyans. He is extremely powerful, extremely fast, and there are very few of any species that are stronger." Said Andrea as she yawned..  
  
"You sound tired... Good night." Said Kurama as he got up and left Andrea's room to ponder the meaning of what she had said. 


	5. A Weird Meeting the King of Death and Ca...

**Chapter Four**

**  
A Weird Meeting the King of Death and Caring for an Injured Demon**  
  
The next morning (which just happened to be Thursday) passed quickly and before they knew it Andrea and Kurama were sitting at a table with the King of Death. Kurama was wearing the clothes that matched those he wore for the first match of the Dark Tournament. Andrea wore a black halter top, a black mini skirt, and black ankle boots. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and held there with a black hair tie.  
  
The meal went quickly since all of the food was eaten in a matter of minutes. Kurama stared at Andrea in shock, mouth agape. Not even Kuwabara ate that much. The King of Death acted as if it Andrea's large appetite among girls was normal. Placing an envelope on the table he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"That was weird," said Andrea as she picked up the envelope since it had her name on it. The piece of paper inside the envelope said:  
  
_Your training begins after the party tomorrow. Hiei will be there to take you to Mukuro's palace to train. Go home now._

Hiei was waiting on a tree branch outside of Kurama's window. He was wearing a sleeveless off-white shirt, his usual black pants and his katana strapped securely around his waist. The oddest thing was, the shirt kept popping up with small red dots.

Andrea and Kurama entered the house and went upstairs to Kurama's bedroom where Kurama immediately opened the window to let Hiei in.

The first thing that Andrea noticed about Hiei was a large and spreading stain on his shirt, the dots merging together to form a long stretch of red on the shirt. His stance, normally steady and ready for action, was somewhat tilted, as he was putting all of weight on his right side as he leaned weakly against Kurama's bedpost. His ruby-red eyes were glassy with pain as he looked almost dazedly around the room.

A piece of paper with strange markings seemed to be wrapped around his neck, the ends tied tightly together. After a split-second of thought, Andrea pulled it free and even as she did so, Hiei sagged with relief. Kurama caught him and placed the smaller demon on the bed so that he could sit on its edge while Andrea took the katana and placed it on the windowsill.  
  
"How did you know to do that?" asked Kurama in shock, eyes glinting with amazement for Andrea and worry for Hiei, now holding onto his stomach with both hands.  
  
"Because of a fanfic I read once," the girl said with a laugh. "That fanfic had a ward in it that was used as a pain amplifier on injuries. The wound may be serious but I doubted that it was the cause of all the pain." Andrea then turned her attention to Hiei and asked, "Would you like me to heal your wound, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei nodded and Andrea sat herself next to him on the bed. She gently raised the bottom hem of his shirt to expose the wound and then pulled it off him. It was smaller then she had expected, but it was also quite deep. It was a miracle that none of his organs had been damaged.

Then since she sat on the side opposite the wound she pulled him closer to her so that he was leaning against her. Then she reached around his back and placed her left hand over the wound on his side. Hiei had known that this would happen, because he had read her mind. He offered no resistance. Kurama watched but the only movement he saw was Andrea closing her eyes.  
  
All it took was a moment and the wound, though deep, was healed. She looked up at Kurama. Kurama didn't notice. He was too busy staring at the now sleeping fire apparition.  
  
"I'll probably need to keep an eye on him till he wakes. I've never healed a demon before. I have no idea whether or not he might have some reaction to the healing. It's never happened before, but I don't like taking unnecessary risks."  
  
Kurama merely nodded at her words. His focus was still on Hiei. A moment later he spoke. "He looks so innocent when he sleeps that it's hard to believe he is what he is."  
  
Andrea looked at Hiei for a moment before replying, seeing for the first time how peaceful he looked in his sleep. "Vegeta was the same way when he slept... I think I'll move him to my room. I wouldn't want to get in your way." She didn't wait for an answer. She just picked Hiei up and went to her room.  
  
Andrea placed Hiei gently on the bed went to grab a washcloth from the bathroom Using some water to dampen it she cleaned up the still sticky blood off of Hiei. Throwing the dirty rag in a small trashcan, she made her way over to her computer.

She had a lot of people to e-mail and talk to since she was no longer at home to keep track of everything. It would be quite a while until she got off, but no matter how busy she was she would make sure to keep an eye on Hiei too.  
  
Several hours later, Hiei was still asleep, the only change was that he now lay on his stomach and had stuck his hands beneath the pillow. Andrea sat near him on the bed and looked out her bedroom window at the rain that had started to fall. It was dark outside now, near to eight at night, and Andrea was contemplating what reaction Hiei would have if awoke to her sleeping next to him. A semi-loud yawn broke the silence and Andrea covered her mouth to stifle it. A pair of red eyes opened sleepily, blinking several times while Andrea looked on in amusement..  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?" asked Hiei as he looked around the room.  
  
"Several hours. I didn't keep track of the time. You can stay here the rest of the night if you want to. It would certainly beat going out in the rain."  
  
"Hn."   
  
Hiei closed his eyes and was within moments once again asleep. Andrea walked over to her dresser and pulled out a set of purple silk pajama and a pair of underwear before walking to her bathroom. It was a bit early to get ready for bed, but she had a feeling that tomorrow would be a long day and that she would need all the sleep she could get tonight.  
  
She showered quickly and dried herself off before putting on the pajamas. Just as she left the bathroom she paused for a moment and wondered whether or not the prophecy was going to come true. She certainly hoped that it would.

Then before she could think anymore she entered her bedroom and pushed Hiei over on the bed and climbed up next to him. Tucking the blanket around both of them, Andrea fell asleep, wondering what was going to happen tomorrow.


	6. A Party at the Kaiba Mansion

**Chapter 5  
A Party at the Kaiba Mansion**  
  
At exactly half past eight the next morning a black limo pulled up in front of Kurama's home. Yusuke and Kurama were already in the limo, lounging casually amongst the leather interior dressed in their casual clothes, quite out of place in the limo.

Andrea and Hiei both got in as soon as it stopped, Hiei with a small mutter of 'stupid ningen contraptions.' Andrea wore a dark red halter-top, a pair of tight black jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Hiei wore the clothes he normally wore, minus his katana. Kurama had for the longest time kept a spare set of clothes for Hiei in his bedroom and now it had paid off since Hiei's first set was ruined.  
  
A short time later the limo pulled into the driveway of a massive stone mansion. When the limo dropped them off at the front door they were met by a teenager who had long black hair and brown eyes. He greeted Andrea cheerfully and introduced himself to the others as Mokuba Kaiba.  
  
"How have you been, Andrea?" asked Mokuba, hopping along energetically next to the girl.  
  
"I've been doing great, but I hear you're doing better. Seto tells me that you damn near aced the pre-SAT test. Keep this up and by the time you go to college every damn college in the country will be fighting over you," replied Andrea.  
  
Mokuba giggled a bit and then led them inside. Once inside the younger Kaiba led them to a room that appeared to be the living room. There they were introduced to Seto, Joey, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik.  
  
Yami, Bakura, and Marik all looked at Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke warily. "Are these the ones that your Dark Magician spoke of?" asked Yami.  
  
"Yes, they are, Yami,"said Andrea.  
  
"I can't believe that you're expecting us to trust demons. I though you were smarter then that, Andrea," said Bakura coldly.  
  
Yusuke started to speak but Andrea interrupted him. "As if you're one to speak Bakura. Didn't you once tell me that thieves should not judge others too closely? Besides these are not normal demons; they are Reikai Tentai and can be trusted."  
  
"Bakura, for once, is right. Demons can't be trusted. Besides if they were Reikai Tentei they'd have to be older then the Pharaoh which they obviously ain't." said Marik, leaning back casually against the couch.  
  
Then Yugi spoke up and asked the one question that nobody expected to hear. "What's a demon?"  
  
"Demon's are evil creatures who care only for the own pleasure," answered Bakura.  
  
"And that makes them worse people to be friends with then you and Marik because? After all you both tried to take over the world and damn near succeeded. Besides your definition of demon also describes you and Marik with one small change and I think you know what that change is, Bakura." said Ryou, a smirk on his normally pleasant face.  
  
Yami chuckled and said, "Bakura, our hikaris have a point. How much more untrustworthy can a demon be then an ancient Egyptian Tomb Robber."  
  
The argument ended and the party began. It was soon decided that they would play Truth-or-Dare. That is Yugi and Ryou pulled off the one move that even the most evil and sadistic yami would always succumb to: the Double Puppy-Dog Look. They went to the middle of the room and sat in a circle.  
  
Bakura went first. He glared at Seto Kaiba his eyes full of evil mischief. "Truth or Dare, High Priest?"  
  
The reply was, "Dare, Tomb Robber."  
  
"I dare you to kiss the Mutt."  
  
Seto stared at Bakura in shock for a moment. Then he walked over to "The Mutt", who just happened to be a blonde haired, brown-eyed ningen boy named Joey. He sat beside Joey and pulled him into a lip-bruising kiss that blew both of their minds. Seto did not move back to his previous seat.  
  
"Truth or Dare, Pharaoh?" said Seto.  
  
Yami's response was, "Truth."  
  
"Is it true that Yugi has a temper?" asked Seto.  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe. Andrea, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Andrea responded after a moment's hesitation, "I'll take a dare. Do your worst Yami."  
  
Yami smirked and said, "I would, but Kaiba would probably kick me out of his mansion for daring someone to do that in front of his little brother. But I do have an idea that's almost as good. I saw you looking at Hiei's rear end earlier. I dare you to kiss him."  
  
Andrea blushed and Hiei scooted away from her. The girl got up and after a short chase in which Hiei half-heartedly ran from Andrea, the fire demon was cornered. She slowly advanced on him and when he had nowhere left to go. She wrapped both arms around him and kissed him so gently that he almost didn't feel it. Without realizing it Hiei deepened the kiss. A few minutes later Yami got up and separated them. Bakura spoke up and said, "That brings back memories."  
  
Yusuke and Kurama who had been staring in shock at Hiei and Andrea looked over at him quizzically. Kurama asked the question that was on both their minds. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Only that this isn't the first time that the Pharaoh has had to do that, "said Bakura.  
  
"I very much doubt that Bakura. I'm not that type of girl," said Andrea, crossing her arms defensively over her chest.  
  
"I think I would know you better then that Andrea. You are the reincarnation of the Pharaoh's little sister Adriana and let's just say I knew and know you very well," said Bakura.  
  
"What he means, Andrea, is that you owned him in ancient Egypt. In fact he was a present to you from the High Priest on your thirteenth birthday."  
  
Andrea blushed at that thought. Kurama and Yusuke were even more confused.  
  
"How come nobody told me?" asked Andrea as she and Hiei walked to where he had been sitting, she sat in his lap. "Then why was Bakura sealed in the Ring? I think I have a right to know stuff like this."  
  
"Nobody knows. One morning he was just gone. Nobody figured out what happened to him until Ryou was given the Ring." Said Yami.  
  
Andrea began to ask another question but was interrupted when Botan appeared inside the circle. She handed Hiei a note and disappeared before anyone could summon a monster. "Who was that?" asked Yami as Hiei read the note and used some of his ki to burn it to ashes. The game was over.  
  
"Your training has been put off. Apparently Koenma wants you to do something important. He left the details with Genkai. We are to go there after the party."  
  
Needless to say, the party was pretty much over. They spent the next few hours eating, drinking, and explaining things to confused people. They talked about everything from the Millennium Items to Andrea's newfound position as Queen of Fire and how that would affect her life.  
  
Just as the party seemed to be breaking up Kurama asked Andrea to tell the story of how she had met these people.  
  
"I entered a contest in which the prize was a billion dollars for whoever could write the best Yu Yu Hakusho lemon fanfic and I won. Seto came to America to give me my prize. Then a few months later there was a large duelist tournement in my hometown. He and Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, and Joey all entered. Most likely so they could for once be in a duel where the weight of the world wasn't riding on their shoulders. I also entered, but I was in the amateur's division. They were in the Pro division. I ran into Seto on the second day of the tournament. He was talking to Yami at the time but he saw me and called my name. We ended up talking for a while and before I knew it I had met the entire gang and Yami was looking at my deck and giving me pointers on how to improve it that is until he found my Dark Magician card.

Suddenly my Dark Magician was on his knees in front of me. I looked at the others and asked them, 'What the hell just happened?' They looked at me in shock for a few minutes and then the Dark Magician answered the question for them. He had said that he had come out to find out why the Pharaoh had been staring at him. We've pretty much been friends since then."  
  
"That was weird," said Mokuba.  
  
"How did you do in the tournament?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I scored first in the main tournament and second in the, 'Winner's Cup' with a lot of help from Yami," said Andrea  
  
"You could have done it without me," said Yami, a slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
"You know as well as I do that without your help my deck wouldn't have been strong enough for me to get very far. Before you helped me modify my deck, it had too many magic cards and not enough trap or monster cards. Besides, where would I have been if you hadn't spent all that time helping me learn the strengths of my improved deck?" asked Andrea, a wide smile on her face.

"She has a point, Pharaoh," said Bakura. "Her deck was pathetic."  
  
"Exactly how good was the first deck you put together, Bakura? I doubt very much that it was half as good as the one you have now. You know that that was the first deck I'd ever tried to put together. I knew next to nothing about deck construction at the time...." said Andrea as a distant clock chimed three o'clock. The party broke up soon after. Kurama and Yusuke both took the limo back to Kurama's and Andrea and Hiei got a ride on Andrea's Red Eyes Black Dragon to Genkai's Temple.


	7. Learning the Basics of Control and Prepa

**Chapter 6  
Learning the Basics of Control and Preparing for the Trip**  
  
The fire demon and strange girl landed in the Genkai's yard, surprising the old martial artist who owned the place. Mere seconds after they landed Genkai came out and watched Hiei and a girl she did not know dismount from a large, black dragon with red eyes.  
  
"Are you the girl that Koenma sent to be assessed?" asked Genkai, going directly to the point as usual.  
  
"My name's Andrea and according to Hiei, I am the girl that you refer to," said Andrea.  
  
"Then follow me girl," said Genkai, already walking away.  
  
But Andrea did not follow. Instead she said, "Do not call me that again," in a cold voice as a ki-blast formed in her palm. Genkai stared in shock; she had felt very little spirit energy in Andrea. There was no way that one so weak could make an attack so strong. "Fine, I'll call you by your name, Andrea."  
  
Andrea's response was to extinguish the ki-blast that had been forming in the palm of her hand and to walk towards Genkai. Turning slightly she nodded at the dragon, sending it back to the Shadow Realm with a mental command.

Andrea turned her head towards Hiei as Genkai started to lead them somewhere and said, "I never thought that she could be intimidated. Especially by such a weak ki-blast."  
  
Genkai had heard that and turned around with surprise and shock evident in her eyes. "You really believe that the attack you almost launched was weak?" asked Genkai.  
  
Andrea shook her head and said, "Of course it was weak. I've seen attacks more then a million times as powerful then that one, by exhausted soldiers who were considered weak."  
  
"And just where did you see this?" asked Genkai, who was now quite interested and walking backwards.  
  
"In another dimension and on the spaceship of an evil warlord named Freiza. Freiza could blow up entire planets with a single ki-blast. The only thing that surpassed his power was his evilness. Don't ask any more about him," said Andrea.  
  
Genkai turned around and continued walking. Andrea followed her all the way to a semi-familiar clearing in the middle of a forest. She looked around wondering if this had been the place was Yusuke had defeated Rando. She reached out with her mental senses and confirmed her assumption. It didn't take much spirit awareness to be able to feel the way it bolstered her small amount of spirit power.  
  
An hour later Andrea stood in the middle of the clearing, exhausted, but also exhilarated. Somehow in less then an hour she had managed to learn how to control an ability she had never used before.  
  
"Botan's note said that you had information on something that Koenma wants Andrea to do for him. Do you?" asked Hiei, lounging happily in a tree overlooking the practice field.  
  
"Koenma wants the two of you to join a team called SG-1. They use a portal-device to travel to other worlds. According to Reikai information they have discovered a threat to all three worlds. You two were chosen because you're the only two people Koenma can trust who can speak English. The team is part of the American Airforce and you need to be on a plane there at eleven. Here are the tickets and everything else you'll need. It includes a passport for Hiei. I suggest you go pack now."  
  
Andrea and Hiei asked lots of question. They got no answers. Genkai ignored them and left the clearing. Andrea opened the packet and found inside a pair of first-class plane tickets to Grand Junction, Colorado, Hiei's fake passport and identification information, information on the person who would pick them up at the airport, and a warning that said that they were to reveal information about things that Reikai didn't want humans to know about only if necessary. It was pretty much exactly what they expected.  
  
"Can your dragon carry us to Kurama's house?" asked Hiei, leaping from the tree.  
  
"No, it would be too far for him to fly with two passengers after the length of the earlier flight." said Andrea, sticking the packet into her jacket pocket.  
  
A split-second later she let out a small yelp as Hiei picked he up and started for Kurama's at top speed. He braced himself for further protests, but none came. Instead she laid her head on his shoulder and was quiet until he put her down on Kurama's front porch.  
"I'm not complaining but I would have preferred some warning from you."  
  
"Hn," was Hiei's response.  
  
Trying the door knob, Andrea found it was open and let herself in. Heading for the staircase she saw Yusuke and Kurama curled up on the living room's identical chairs and watching a movie. Kurama hit the pause button and looked over at where Andrea stood before saying, "Botan told us about the assignment. Welcome to the team. Oh, and a package that was addressed to you suddenly appeared on your desk next to the small teleportation device."  
  
"Thanks for telling me about the package and about joining your group. Do you really think I'm strong enough to really be a good part of the team?"  
  
"Sure ya are. According to what Botan said you're every bit as strong as the rest of us. Besides anyone who can scare the heck out of Grandma with an attack they call weak has got to be good enough," said Yusuke while trying to keep from laughing.  
  
"The Detective is right. You are not as weak as you have been led to believe," said Hiei.  
  
Andrea jumped up and down liked an excited schoolgirl and hugged everyone present before she managed to calm herself down enough to speak. "Thanks guys. I'll do my best." Then she went upstairs to pack the stuff she would need. Hiei stayed downstairs perched next to a window in the corner, half-heartedly watching the movie.

Andrea packed only the essentials. She could buy anything else she'd need when she got to Grand Junction.  
  
As she packed she came across the package that Kurama had mentioned. It was from Vegeta. It was a plain brown box with the words 'To Andrea' written on top in Vegeta's handwriting. She opened it and found inside two things resembling pills, one purple and one red, and a small note that read:   
  
_The two items are inventions of my mate. Believe it or not but if you press the button on top they expand into various things. The purple one is a suitcase that no security system on the planet can see the inside of and has no metal parts. The red one is a GR. That is a room in which you can increase the gravity for better training. Don't overdo it. If you break either, you'll have to fix them. If my mate knew I took them I'd be on the couch for a year. Happy Birthday.  
Vegeta  
_  
"It isn't your birthday," said Hiei who had walked in to the room and read the note over Andrea's shoulder.  
  
"I know. But at least he sends a present when he does remember. It is the thought that counts," said Andrea as she pushed the button on the purple pill-like object.  
  
Sure enough, a huge purple suitcase appeared. It was rectangular with only one noticeable feature that was not normal. A small, rectangular red buttons with the word 'reduce' on it. Andrea opened the suitcase and put her laptop in it along with her small dagger collection. Then she pushed the red button and put it in her pocket. She put some clothes and her DVD collection in her other suitcase before asking, "Have you packed your stuff, Hiei?"  
  
"Of course I have. I'm wearing everything I own," said Hiei with a small hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Then I'll just have to buy you some stuff. It'll look weird if you go to another country with only the clothes on your back. Besides what would you do if the clothes you have on now got ruined? You'd have nothing to wear," said Andrea with a laugh.  
  
"Hn," came the predictable response.  
  
Andrea looked at her watch. It read five o' clock. They had enough time to do what they needed to do.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," said Andrea as she packed the rest of her belongings. Most went in her old suitcase but a few things such as the fanfics she had printed off the computer and most of her floppy disks. It only took a few moments for her to finish. She put the GR and the 'Capsule' suitcase in her pocket.

Picking up her purse, Andrea went back downstairs and explained the slight clothing problem to Kurama who immediately thought of a place that they could go to get Hiei what he needed. He gave them directions and then turned back to the movie that he and Yusuke were still watching.  
  
As Andrea walked the path that Kurama had indicated she kept looking over to where Hiei was flitting from lamp-post to lamp-post. Moments later they had reached the clothing store that Kurama had recommended. It was a small shop full of clothes as clothing stores usually were. A friendly saleslady whisked Hiei away after Andrea told her exactly what was needed. Hiei made no verbal complaint when she told the saleslady that ten complete sets of clothes and two pairs of shoes would be needed.  
  
"I can't pay you for all that," said Hiei grumpily, a small pout on his face.  
_  
'Who said I wanted you to pay me back? I certainly didn't. Just take it as a gift and come to me when anything needs to be replaced. I like giving things to people I like,' _said Andrea without realizing that she had spoken telepathically.  
  
There was no response. Andrea pulled a Walkman out of her purse and began listening to some music she had downloaded off the Internet as she waited for Hiei. Several people gave her odd looks when she began to sing along to the song _Complicated_ by Carolyn Dawn Johnson in English and then went on to sing several more country music songs.  
  
About half an hour later Hiei had everything that they came for and she paid for it all with a credit card.  
  
As Hiei and Andrea left the clothing store, their arms full of Hiei's new clothes, they spotted and ice cream shop. They stopped and each got a small cone of vanilla ice cream that they ate there before returning to Kurama's house. Hiei grabbed the packages she had been carrying and entered the house through Kurama's open bedroom window.  
  
When Andrea opened the front door and entered she noticed that something was wrong. The house was much too quiet. She reached out with her mental senses but did not feel anyone's presence. For one long moment she thought something was seriously wrong.  
  
Then she saw movement out of the corner of one eye and a split-second later Kurama and Yusuke, jumped out from an open doorway. Andrea jumped back, startled but not afraid. She extinguished a small ki-blast as it started to form in the palm of her hand. It had been formed by reflex and extinguished the same way. Her younger years had ingrained many reflexes into her that had saved her life on many an occasion.  
  
Hiei walked down the stairs carrying a cake that said, "Welcome to the team."  
  
"I've had very little training and I've never been in a 'real' fight. What possible use could your team have for me?" asked Andrea who was at the moment quite surprised and confused. For a moment she had forgotten the conversation that had taken place not even two hour s before.  
  
"Of course we want you on the team. We need someone to replace Kuwabara. He wants to retire, but Koenma won't let him until we have a replacement ready. Besides recent rumors in the Makai say that the Dark Tournament Committee is going to insist that my team returns and Genkai can't fight the tournament again, not after passing most of her power to me," said Yusuke with a shrug.  
  
"I'd love to be a member of your group, but all I can promise is to do my best," said Andrea as she grinned at the others. Then Kuwabara came in and completely shattered the mood. His loud, stupid sounding voice could be heard from the kitchen as he walked from there to where the small group was gathered at the front door.  
  
"Is she here yet Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Of course I'm here. I wouldn't miss the opportunity to tease you for your stupidity for all the tea in China," said Andrea, her grin growing wider.  
  
They walked into the living room to serve the cake that Hiei had carried down from upstairs, but the moment they got there Andrea noticed a sheathed katana on one the couches. The sheath seemed to be made of a dark, purple leather and the silver handle had the head of a dragon carved into it. The eyes of that dragon seemed to be made of a dark substance that seemed to glow as if each contained an unknown fire.  
  
"Is this your sword, Hiei?" asked Andrea, fingering the hilt. "It's beautiful."  
  
"No, it's a gift for you.," said Hiei.  
  
Andrea picked up her sword and took a closer look at it. She unsheathed the blade and gave it a few cautious swings, marveling at how natural it felt to have a sword in her hand. Once again the eyes drew her attention. She couldn't help but wonder about what they were made of. She carried it over to where Hiei now stood and asked, "Do you know what the eyes are made out of?"  
  
He took a look at the sword and then suddenly turned to Kurama and said, "Where did you get this sword, Fox?" asked Hiei with anger in his voice.  
  
"It was in one of Youko's stashes. He recommended it and no he does not remember who he stole it from. Is something wrong with it?" asked Kurama. He was surprised that Hiei would get angry over a katana.  
  
"The eyes are carved from Hiruiseki," said Hiei through gritted teeth.  
  
Everyone with the un-notable exception of Kuwabara immediately understood Hiei's anger.  
  
"But they can't be. Hiruiseki are all blue. The eyes on the sword are black," said Kuwabara, taking another bite of cake.  
  
No one paid him any attention. They were after all either used to or getting used to his constant stupid remarks and even if they weren't most of them were caught up in their own thoughts.  
  
A few moments later Andrea said, "Would you prefer it if I used a different sword Hiei?"  
  
"No. I was just surprised by the choice in materials," said Hiei, his voice oddly distant.  
  
The small impromptu party lasted of all five minutes. They each ate a piece of cake and went off to do other things. Andrea and Hiei went to do last minute packing for the flight.


	8. Meeting SG1

**Chapter 7  
Meeting SG-1**  
  
The group that met them at the airport was an unusual one. Three were normal humans, but the fourth was something else. Andrea couldn't put her finger on precisely what he was but she knew many things that he was not.  
  
They introduced themselves as Colonel Jack O'Neil, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. Very little was said while they went to gather the luggage.  
That is until they made it outside the airport and into the parking lot, then the many questions that both sides began to be voiced.  
  
The first person to ask a question was Andrea. She looked at Teal'c and said, "You're not human. What are you?"  
  
Teal'c and Colonel O'Neil exchanged a startled glance, but it was the Major who replied. "Of course he's human. What else would he be? An alien or perhaps a demon?" said the Major who was trying and failing to be sarcastic.  
  
"Of course he's not a demon. He is alien I just don't know which kind," said Andrea in a calm but slightly puzzled voice.  
  
Another look was exchanged, but this time the Major and Daniel joined in. Shock was evident in their eyes and movements.  
  
"How the hell do you know that?" asked the Colonel.  
  
"Let's just say that like you, I've had a bit of experience with aliens," said Andrea with a small smile.  
  
"One problem. There are no sentient non-humans," said Doctor Jackson.  
  
"Cut the crap. Hiei and I know you're lying. Don't we, Hiei?" asked Andrea.  
  
"Hn," was the reply.  
  
A moment later they reached the right vehicle in the large airport parking lot. It was a van and obviously military by its style. They got in and several hours later they were still arguing. The only difference being that the moment the doors of the van were closed the argument changed from the existence of aliens to how Hiei and Andrea knew what they knew. Well that and the fact that Andrea started calling the SG-1 team by their names rather then rank or title. It wasn't all arguing though many important facts came in. Details about the threat the Earth was in. There were facts about the Goa'uld who acted as though they were evil warlords on a galactic scale. There was even a bit of information on Earth's allies.  
  
As soon as they got out of the van near the entrance to Stargate Command, Andrea pulled Hiei to one side. "They need to know everything, Hiei. They can't protect the world properly if they don't know."  
  
"Then you tell them. We'll deal with Koenma later," said Hiei.  
  
"Tell us what?" questioned Jack as he walked up behind the two.  
  
"How about why you dropped off the face of the world under such mysterious circumstances," said Sam.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Besides there are more important things you need to know," said Andrea in a cold, almost emotionless voice. "Such as the fact that the planet Earth is in actuality three worlds, not one and the existence of demons whose capabilities as fighters go far beyond what any Goa'uld can do."  
  
"That theory was disproved long ago. The so-called proof all disappeared. Demons are merely myths," said Daniel.  
  
"Your theories on ancient Egypt were also thought to be untrue. Though I think there were a few things you missed."  
  
Now Daniel was interested. "Such as?"  
  
"The Millennium Items were never mentioned or 'Shadow Powers' and I know for a fact that both existed then and still exist to this day, but that's not important since all of the items are in good hands," said Andrea. Then she proceeded to tell the four members of SG-1 about the existence of both the Makai and the Reikai as she and Hiei were led into the SGC base. Andrea and Daniel talked until they reached General Hammond's office.  
  
Through a crack in the door to that office Andrea heard an unfamiliar voice say, "This creature who are operatives say is named Freiza wiped out a Jaffa army by himself. Nobody saw any weapons but the reports that got out all say that he shot off some kind of energy blast from the palm of his hand without the use of any Goa'uld device. The planet isn't there any more."  
  
Andrea started trembling the moment she heard the name, but with Hiei's help soon had it under control. She was herded into the room and the second the General saw her he asked, "How much did she hear?"  
  
Andrea gave him an answer before Jack could she said, ""Enough to know that that S.O.B. needs to die a slow and painful death for his actions."  
  
"You sound as if you've met this monster. How could you? He fell into this dimension through a freak wormhole," said the unknown man. Andrea had already noticed General Hammond for who he was because of his uniform.  
  
"I have. I spent eight years in that dimension in Freiza's company and I hoped that I'd never have to hear of that evil bastard again," said Andrea, leaning weakly against a wall.

"Do you know what he is? Do you know if he has any weaknesses?"  
  
"I know that he is an Ice-jinn from a planet called Ice. I've never seen anything that could be called a weakness. At least not one that any one in this dimension could ever use against him," said Andrea tiredly.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked the man whose identity was still unknown.  
  
"I know of some people in another dimension who are strong enough to kill him. But there is no way to get them here any time soon. That is if they can get here at all," said the brown haired girl.  
  
Then followed hours of discussion in which many things were discussed including the strengths and weaknesses of the species she knew of, and more specifically what she knew of Freiza and the methods he used to conquer. The two men introduced themselves as General George Hammond, and Jacob Carter. Jacob Carter was revealed to be Sam's father and host to a Tok'ra symbiote named Selmak.  
  
Eventually Hiei and Andrea were given a guest room to sleep in. They had offered separate rooms, but Hiei did not trust them and insisted that they share a room in case he needed to protect her although Andrea thought she was quite capable of defending herself. When Andrea did not protest they were taken to their room and told that breakfast was served at eight and that at that time someone would be there to show them the way to the cafeteria.  
  
As soon as the door shut, Andrea began to unpack their things and Hiei searched the room for surveillance devices. None were found and he joined Andrea in unpacking. They unpacked both of the small suitcases that they had carried in, but left the small one in Andrea's pocket mostly unpacked. Only one thing was removed from it. That object was a small inter-dimensional teleportation device that resembled a CD except that where a CD is silver and very thin; the device in question was midnight black, at least two inches thick, and a foot in diameter.  
  
Andrea pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing a letter to Vegeta in the Saiyan language Saiyago. In the letter she wrote of the events that had occurred in the last few days and the problems that had arisen. She then put the letter in an envelope and wrote 'Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans' on it. Then she placed it on the device and ran one finger around the outside of the ring. The letter disappeared as expected.  
  
She changed into a pair of dark purple silk pajamas and lay down on the bed. She made no protest when Hiei stripped to his boxers and joined her. She laid her head on his chest and a few minutes later she was sound asleep. She knew that his jagan would keep watch for both of them. And with the jagan ready and waiting, nothing could hurt them.


	9. The Rebirth of an Old Fear

**Chapter 8  
The Rebirth of an Old Fear**

Hiei was the first to wake in the morning. In her sleep Andrea had thrown an arm and a leg across his body. She stirred in her sleep as if in response to the fact that he had woke up. Her blue eyes opened slowly as she remembered where she was. Then she looked over at the alarm clock that she had set for local time last night. Its red numbers read a quarter till six.  
  
"That's the first time I've slept that good in ages," said Andrea as she sat up and stretched her arms toward the ceiling. Hiei did not see a need to reply and stayed silent. Then a light on top of the inter-dimensional transporter caught their attention and they turned their heads to look at it as a letter appeared on it.  
  
Less then a second after it materialized, Andrea picked it up. She could easily recognize the small traces of ki that clung to the letter. She tore it open, desperate to read her brother's response. It was predictably written in the Saiyago.  
  
_Andrea  
  
The 'onna' says she can build a device to get me there in a months time. She also says that a second device will be needed to send me home. This time the lizard will stay dead. I will not give him the chance to hurt you again.  
  
Another message shall come soon. It shall contain the specs on the device that will be needed and instructions on how to build it. If you send any questions, I'll make sure the 'onna' answers them.  
  
Vegeta  
Prince of the Saiyans  
  
P.S.  
Tell that guy you have a crush on that if I get even the slightest suspicion that he's hurt you he will die a slow and painful death. Nobody but nobody hurts my little sister._  
  
Andrea read the letter twice before translating it aloud so that Hiei would know what it said. Hiei frowned when he heard the postscript, but understood the sentiment. He felt the same way about his little sister.  
  
Then Andrea brought bout her deck and summoned her Dark Magician. The magician knelt in front of her as soon as he appeared and said, "What is it that you wish of me?" The chocolate haired girl told the Magician to tell Yami that she and Hiei were fine and that she would either call them or e-mail them later with more information. The Magician vanished into the Shadow Realm to do Andrea's bidding.  
  
Andrea walked over to the room's dresser. She had just picked out some clothes to wear and begun to put them on when she heard the distinctive sound of a sword being unsheathed. She turned to face Hiei, half-expecting that he had gotten the sword out to clean it or sharpen it. Instead, she saw next to the door with his sword poised to attack anyone who should open the door. She finished putting on the jeans and the black t-shirt that said, in large white letters, "Princess' in Saiyago.  
  
She placed her deck in her pocket and took a position near the door and as she did so Hiei handed Andrea her sheathed sword. It had been attached to a belt that was a lot like the one Hiei used to strap his sword on for use in battle. She put it on without a word. Though she had no actual experience with the weapon, her earlier training would be some compensation.  
  
"What danger do you sense?" asked Andrea.  
  
Hiei looked at her in confusion. "I don't know, but they're powerful whoever they are. So powerful I can't tell you how close they are. I've never sensed anyone so strong," said Hiei, body trembling in fear and confusion.  
  
Andrea walked up behind him and hugged him. "Maybe we can locate the source of the danger together," said Andrea.  
  
Hiei used his Jagan Eye to show Andrea exactly what he sensed. It only took a moment for them to pinpoint exactly where and who the danger was. They even knew where it was going.  
  
It was Freiza. He was still a light-year away as near as they could tell, but he was coming fast. His destination was Earth.  
  
Andrea almost panicked. Almost let the fear that flooded her body at Freiza's nearness control her actions. Instead like she had many times before, she put all her concentration into the here and now.

She pulled Hiei closer to her, trying to distract him from the danger that was coming closer and closer by the second. "Block him out. Nothing can be done at this point unless you can concentrate fully on preparing for his arrival. Get dressed. I'll send another message to Vegeta. Then we'll go from there," said Andrea in a soothing a voice as she could. His reaction was much better then hers had been the first time she had sensed Freiza's power. Freiza had gotten a lot more powerful since then.  
  
She got a tape recorder and a blank tape out of a drawer as Hiei began to get dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, black pants, and two white belts that had attached to them his swords sheathe. Andrea placed the cassette in the recorder and pushed down both the record button and the play button before she began her recording in Saiyago:  
  
"'Geta, things have gone gotten really bad. I sense Freiza. He's about a light-year out and closing a lot faster then I'd like. Then again you know my preference when it comes to that. As far as I can tell we don't even have a full day. I need you big brother, now more then ever. Freiza might blow up this planet without even once setting foot on it. That thought scares me. I don't want my home world to be blown up by that evil S.O.B. especially not with me and those I care about on it. I'll do anything I can with the small amount of skills you managed to teach me to keep this planet safe. Please come soon, 'Geta."  
  
Once done she was done recording, she placed the tape on the teleporter and sent it on its way. She turned to face Hiei as he placed a bandana over his Jagan eye. He looked calmer, but still scared. A knock at the door startled them both. Andrea opened the door and let Daniel in. By this time, Hiei's face had become a emotionless mask that hid his fear.  
  
"We have a problem." Said Daniel. "An unknown vessel claiming to be owned by Freiza has entered the solar system. This Freiza person says that unless we turn over 'The Monkey Prince's Little Sister' he will destroy this planet. We have two weeks to hand this person over. Do you know what he wants?"  
  
"He wants me," said Andrea in a small voice. "I contacted Vegeta using a small inter-dimensional transporter and he said that they need a month to put together the device that will bring him to this dimension. Apparently the ones we use to communicate can't do living creatures without killing them."  
  
Then suddenly there was a bright light in the corner of the room and even as it faded Hiei drew his sword and Daniel pointed a gun at it. Andrea's was response was quite different she grinned and began hopping up and done in the manner of an excited little girl.


	10. The Arrival of Vegeta

**Chapter 9  
The Arrival of Vegeta and the Capture of Hope**  
  
When the light had faded completely she ran up to one of the three figures it had revealed and said, "Brother, I'm so glad you're here," as she threw her arms around a short man whose spiky black hair resembled the flame of a candle.

She was completely oblivious to the five pairs of eyes that stared at her in shock. Hiei sheathed his sword and Daniel put away his gun. There was silence for a long moment. Then Andrea pulled back and noticed the two people who had come with Vegeta.  
  
"Who are they Vegeta?" asked Andrea.  
  
"Introduce yourselves, brats," ordered Vegeta.  
  
The two in question stepped foreword. Both were teenagers by saiyan standards. Andrea could instantly tell they were each half human and half saiyan. One of them had lilac colored hair and blue eyes. He said, "My name's Trunks. Why did you just hug my Dad?"  
  
Then the one with dark eyes and a hairdo that was messy, spiky and black said, "My name's Goten and my Dad is more powerful then Trunk's Dad. His name is Goku, but Vegeta calls him Kakarot."  
  
Andrea looked at Vegeta who nodded. He knew what her unspoken question had been. She introduced Hiei and Daniel to the three new arrivals. After that Daniel said, "I'll go tell the others about this," and then left the room.  
  
Vegeta turned on Hiei and asked, "Are you the one that my sister has a crush on?"  
  
Hiei took a step back and was glad when Andrea answered for him, "Stop intimidating him. He is the one I mentioned." Andrea walked up behind Hiei and wrapped her arms around him before she continued. "You'd better not kill him, 'Geta."  
  
Vegeta laughed and ruffled Hiei's hair, ignoring the demon's scowl. "If that's what you want Andrea."  
  
A second later there were hurried footsteps and someone knocked at the door. Andrea opened the door and let Daniel back in. He was breathing hard. "Freiza teamed up with Anubis. Five of his ships have appeared in orbit and someone's throwing explosives at the Iris protecting our Stargate. Freiza's ship has also suddenly left this solar system. We don't know where he went."  
  
Minutes later Hiei, Andrea, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten were in the Gateroom. Freiza had contacted them again. He gave a Gate Address and said that if they didn't go there that he would have Earth decimated from orbit. Vegeta was confident that he could handle what was to come. Goten and Trunks were looking at each other for a long moment.  
  
"Fusion?" asked Goten curiously.  
  
"Yes, but later," came Trunk's reply.  
  
Goten nodded and went to stand beside his friend.  
  
Jack and Teal'c were also in the gate room. They were nervous. They hated their helplessness, but there was really nothing they could do but stand and watch as the iris opened and five people walked through it.

The first thing Andrea noticed about the other planet was that Freiza was standing in front of the Stargate. On either side was a long line of Jaffa soldiers. All of them carried unusual weapons and were pointing those weapons at the new arrivals.  
  
Five people fired their weapons. Five people collapsed to the ground  
  
The last thing Andrea heard as consciousness fled her body was Freiza's laughter. 


	11. A Plan for Salvation

Chapter 10  
A Plan for Salvation

Andrea woke up slowly, her senses returning to her one by one. First came the feel of silk sheets beneath her naked body and feel of a metal collar at her neck. Someone had taken her clothes. Next came the smell of the room. She smelled dried blood and other bodily fluids. Suddenly she knew exactly where she was. Freiza had her again.

Slowly she became aware of a thrumming sound in the background. She knew exactly what it was. It was the sound of a spaceship with its engine running.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw Freiza leaning over her. She quickly closed her eyes and hoped that Freiza hadn't noticed. She was disappointed. Freiza roughly rolled her onto her stomach. Then a single, clawed finger dragged its way down her back. She clenched her teeth and hid her face in her arms to hold back the screams of pain. Then the claw was dragged down her back again, but this time it went over her butt and between her legs. This time she could not hold back the screams and as those screams echoed off the walls and ceilings, Freiza forced her legs apart and thrust himself inside her.

Andrea hid her head in her arms as the Ice-jin wrung scream after pained scream from her. Time after time Freiza pounded himself into her and time after time he dragged clawed fingers over her body. Slowly the darkness was taking her. Bit by bit the intense pain faded and she welcomed the familiar darkness.

When Andrea came to it was to a familiar sensation. She was floating in the warm liquid of a regeneration tank. The collar was gone. She slowly opened her eyes, hoping to see Vegeta standing in front of the tank. She saw Vegeta but he wasn't standing in front of her regeneration tank. He was floating in a regeneration tank about five yards away from the one she floated in. Off to one side she could saw the kids, Trunks and Goten. They wore collars and were chained to the wall. They clung to each other as tightly as they could. She felt her energy returning, but she was impatient for the liquid surrounding her to drain.

A few moments later it began to slowly drain. The two boys stared for a moment before Goten whispered something in Trunks' ear. The lilac haired boy then whispered something in Goten's ear and both relaxed a bit.

When the liquid had drained Andrea removed the breathing mask and went directly for the shower and rinsed the regeneration fluid from her body and then pulled a spandex suit from a nearby closet and put it on. Then she turned her attention to the children.

Somehow they had managed to fall asleep, but she shook them awake. It only took a moment. Then as they woke up she used some ki to weaken the metal of the collars and pulled them off before the heated metal could burn their throats. "Where are we? What is wrong with my father?" asked Trunks as he pulled Goten close to him again.

Andrea paused and glanced at Vegeta. She instantly saw the small signs that would tell her what had happened. The blood on his inner thigh that the circulating fluid had not yet removed and the long gashes on all parts of his thighs and chest screamed one thing and only one thing. She was not the only one that Freiza had taken his pleasure from that night. She turned back to the children and said, "I'm not sure how to say this, Trunks," aid Andrea as she knelt in font of the half-saiyan.. "Freiza hurt your father in a really bad way and though it's not the first time, your Father will need time to recover."

Trunks nodded. He was smart enough to read between the lines. He had heard the words that she couldn't bring herself to say. Freiza had raped his Father. "I'm going to kill Freiza," said Trunks as a cold look settled over his face.

Andrea put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I think your Father will do that, Trunks. His right for vengeance takes precedence over ours. Do either of you know where Hiei is?"

Goten answered by pointing over to the far corner of the room. Hiei was curled up on a large pillow. A collar similar to ones that had been on Goten and Trunks was around his neck and attached to the wall behind him. A ward kept him from using his ki to break free. His ruby-red eyes were open and he was looking at her. A gag that was attached to the collar kept him from speaking.

Andrea ran to Hiei's side and hurriedly tore the ward off. Hiei took the opportunity and freed himself of both collar and gag. "Did you get injured, Hiei?" asked Andrea worriedly.

"Hn," replied Hiei as he stood up.

Andrea was about to repeat the question when Trunks and Goten came up behind her. Trunks asked, "How much longer will Father be in that tank?"

"I don't know, Trunks. Though I can show you how to find out." Said Andrea as she walked toward the regeneration tank that Vegeta floated in. Once there she explained the machine to Trunks and was surprised when he understood the explanation.

As Andrea finished her explanation of the workings of the regeneration tank, when the room's door opened and a nameless Jaffa threw in Andrea's book-bag. Hiei caught it and handed it to Andrea. Andrea sat down next to the regeneration tank that Vegeta floated in and opened the book bag and found inside it a piece of paper that she had not put there. She took it out and discovered that not only was it written in Saiyago, but that it was in Freiza's handwriting. It said:

Now that your back things will be exactly the way they were. Except now I have five pets instead of two and three of them are young. You KNOW I do enjoy the young ones…

She let the piece of paper fall from her hand to the floor as something she should have noticed before struck her. Vegeta was now stronger than Freiza. He had to have done something really drastic for her brother to be put in a position were Freiza could dominate him again. If Freiza could do that to Vegeta the kids were in danger and so was Hiei.

Suddenly Trunks spoke up. He was holding the paper and looked worried. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would somebody write about baby pets in Saiyago?"

Then Goten came up behind Trunks and read the paper over his shoulder. "I don't get it either."

"That's because you don't know Freiza like I've been forced to. He's talking about us, "said Andrea quietly. "That sick bastard wants to keep us as his pets."

The shock on the faces of the children was quite clear. Andrea looked over at Hiei. Hiei's face had gone cold as though he had read the note through her mind, but then again if he had she wouldn't have cared and he knew it.

"How did Freiza manage to do that to someone so powerful?" asked Goten.

Andrea paused for a moment before answering. Trying to remember everything that she had heard about the device she believed was responsible.

"I once saw a device that could keep powerful fighters from powering up so that they wouldn't be able to use their full capabilities, but I had thought that Freiza's scientists had abandoned it as being unpractical because of the devices fragility. They must have improved it somehow," said Andrea. "If there haven't been too many changes I could probably remove the device quite easily, if I can get the things I'll need to do it."

Andrea began rummaging in her backpack and soon pulled out the inter-dimensional transporter, the capsule suitcase, and her deck.

"What's that for?" asked Goten as she expanded the capsule suitcase.

Andrea didn't answer him until a moment later when she pulled a small packet out. "You'll see," said Andrea. Then she turned her head toward Hiei and asked him, "Is Kurama as good with plants as everyone says he is? I can't really tell from the show…"

"Yes, but why do you want to know?" asked Hiei who was now curious at her inquiry into the abilities of his friend.

"Well if the reason Freiza thinks he's in charge again is the device I mentioned, then it's going to have to be removed and for that I'll need to use a local anesthetic. The problem is that there are very few anesthetics that will work on Saiyans without having near deadly side-effects and the only one I know how to make has a main ingredient that comes from the flower of a plant that takes an entire year to mature and even then you can only get a small amount of the main ingredient of the anesthetic from it. It doesn't grow on Earth but I do have a few seeds that I got from the last batch I grew. The other ingredient is much easier to get and though I don't have any seeds of that plant, Kurama wouldn't have any problems getting it, Do you think he'd put it together for me if I got the main ingredient to him?" said Andrea.

"If you could find a way to get it to him and explain what needs to be done then I doubt he'd say no," said Hiei.

Andrea grinned at that and got out a pen and some paper. In a letter she quickly summed up the problem and what needed to be done. She also included instructions on how to get the finished product or any communications to her or Hiei.

She then went through her deck and selected one of her weaker monsters. "Hey, kids wanna see a neat trick" They nodded as she had expected them to. Then she showed them her Fire Sorcerer card and said "I'm going to summon the creature on this card into real life, don't attack. She is harmless and I control her. She will not disobey." The children nodded again.

With a little concentration Andrea summoned the intended creature and told it that she was loaning it to a friend so that when her friend finished something he was going to make for her it could be delivered more safely then the other way available. The creature nodded and disappeared. She placed the card on the inter-dimensional transporter and placed the letter on top of it before sending it on its way. Then she summoned her Dark Magician and gave him a message to give to Yami. He disappeared after receiving his instructions.

Suddenly Trunks asked, "Is there any way to be sure that the device you mentioned is the problem?"

"Yes, that part is quite easy. The device prevents you from powering up by flooding your body with intense pain that keeps them from reaching their power," said Andrea sadly.

How do you know that?" asked Goten.

"Because Freiza tested it on 'Geta. That's how I know."

Suddenly there was a beeping sound and everyone turned to look at the Regeneration tank that Vegeta floated in as the fluid in it began to slowly drain.


	12. Feeling and a Long Awaited Revenge

Chapter 11  
Feelings and a Long Awaited Revenge

Vegeta showered the regen fluid off his body and dressed as Andrea brought him up to date on everything that had happened. Then she stepped to one side as Vegeta had a small talk with Goten and Trunks. She didn't pay any attention to what he said. She just stood next to Hiei and tried to think of nothing. That is until Hiei spoke into her mind.

'I'm going to kill Freiza for what he did to you.' said Hiei's voice in her mind.

Without realizing it Andrea replied in the same way. 'And most likely get yourself killed in the process without even putting a single scratch on Freiza. Don't put yourself in a fight that you can't win because of me. Besides I believe that if anyone deserves to kill Freiza it's 'Geta. Once I get the device that keeps him from powering up out, he will kill Freiza.'

Hiei's reply was incredulous. 'I sense little power in these people and yet you say they are extremely powerful. I don't get it.'

For a moment Andrea was confused, but then she understood. Hiei didn't know that most of a Saiyans power was locked within until they powered up. That to see their true power you had to look deeper. She told this to Hiei without using words. Then, when he had realized the Saiyans true power and it nearly drove him to his knees, she caught him.

A moment later Vegeta came and stood beside Andrea. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Let's just say he was scanning for power on the wrong frequency and I showed him the right one," said Andrea.

Vegeta smirked, but said nothing as Hiei regained his footing.

Trunks and Goten stood on both side of Vegeta with Trunks on the left and Goten on the right. Suddenly all three Saiyans turned the heads toward the door and a split second later the door opened to reveal a very smug Freiza.

Andrea felt Hiei's body tense through the arm she had placed around his waist to support him. She saw the anger on Vegeta and Hiei's faces as she was dragged out of the room by Freiza. She had hated the expression on Vegeta's face after he had stopped Goten and Trunks from attacking Freiza. Though the way they had fallen into identical fighting stances had been weird, but Andrea didn't have much time to think about it as Freiza dragged her down several corridors.

A short time later Andrea was pushed into a room seemingly at random. Against the far wall of the room a black-robbed man sat in a throne-like chair. Jaffa stood to either side of the man who seemed to have no face. Though she had never met him, Andrea knew this person to be the one that Selmak had called Anubis.

Freiza pushed Andrea foreword until she stood only a few feet in front of Anubis. Freiza pushed her onto her knees, but she immediately got back up.

"Kneel before your God," ordered Anubis in that oddly doubled voice that both the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra seemed to use.

"Never will I willingly lower myself before scum like you. You are a liar and a stupid one at that. I despise men like you," said Andrea, spitting on the floor for good measure.

"You dare call me a liar? You dare to call your God a liar? People of your rank should silently obey their God, not defy them," said Anubis angrily. The Jaffa who flanked his throne appeared shocked at the defiant ways of the young girl in front of their God.

"You mention rank as if you had some idea as to the rank I hold. You know nothing of what I am. You treat me as a common heathen, but I am not that. I am the Queen of Fire and a Saiyan Princess. I think that trumps a false-god any day. Especially one like you. I have heard of how you claim to have ruled over Ancient Egypt, yet I sense no Shadow Magic in you. I doubt you could summon a Kuriboh. There is no way a weakling like you ruled in Ancient Egypt for more then a few seconds at most," said Andrea, her voice holding contempt.

The Jaffa on Anubis's right slapped Andrea forcefully, leaving behind a light bruise. A moment later that Jaffa was turned into a flaming torch. Another moment and there was nothing left of the unfortunate Jaffa other then a small pile of ashes on the floor. Andrea smirked at the site, but inside she was wondering why she had taken pity on the soldier and if she should kill Anubis while she had the chance. She probably would have if Freiza hadn't knocked her unconscious at that moment.

Hiei worriedly brushed a lock of hair off Andrea's forehead. Freiza had brought her to the small room that the group had been moved into. The Bastard had thrown Andrea, but Hiei had caught her. The Bastard had even taken Goten with him. The child had not been returned, but Hiei didn't care about the kid. He cared about Andrea and the scary thing was he didn't know why, but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was how right it felt to have Andrea's head in his lap.

Suddenly a shadow fell across Andrea's face and Hiei looked up into Vegeta's midnight-black eyes. "You like her, don't you?" asked Vegeta quietly. Hiei's response was a small nod. "Then don't break her heart." Vegeta walked to the other side of the small room where his son, Trunks, lay curled up in a small ball. The child had cried himself to sleep after Goten had been taken away.

Hiei's fingers ran through Andrea's long, tangled hair, smoothing away the tangles until her hair was smooth and silky against his fingers. The girl confused him. She was so innocent despite the terrible things that had been done to her. So empathetic towards her adopted brother that she would deny herself the revenge that was her right. In his eyes she was perfect and in his heart he loved her.

Andrea opened her eyes slowly, not knowing where she would be. The first thing she saw was Hiei's red eyes. Next was him smiling at her. A moment later she realized that her head was in his lap. If he had been anyone else, she would have freaked.

She sat up slowly and looked around the small room. It was bare and had two doors. One of the doors was locked in an open position. It led to a small room with a narrow bed. From where Andrea sat she could see a doorway in that room that led to a small bathroom. She noticed Vegeta and Trunks on the other side of the room, but could not see Goten. She wondered where he was for a moment and then noticed Trunks' tear-stained face. That face told all she needed to know. Goten had been taken by Freiza and that Trunks had somehow bonded to Goten. Andrea leaned back against Hiei's chest.

A moment later Goten walked in, exhausted and barely able to walk. His face was anguished. Trunks got up and ran to Goten, throwing his arms around him as the younger boy collapsed. Somehow Andrea knew that, even if it would take a while, Goten would be just fine. Love did heal all wounds with time.

A moment later the Fire Sorceress appeared in a flash of light and, even before that light began to dim, Vegeta was standing between it and Andrea.

Andrea got up reluctantly. She walked over to where Vegeta stood and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She can be trusted, 'Geta," said Andrea.

Vegeta nodded, but remained in the fighting stance that he had assumed.

Andrea stepped foreword and accepted the small package that the Fire Sorceress held and then the figure disappeared in the same way that she had appeared. The package, a small cardboard box, contained a small jar of the anesthetic, a disinfectant, a sharp knife, and a short note that consisted of two words written in Japanese: Contact us.

Andrea handed the note to Hiei and said, "Do you want to or should I?"

"Hn," was Hiei's response as he pulled out a communications mirror. A moment later he and Yusuke were deep in conversation. She started to lay out the objects in the box; preparing to remove the object that kept her brother from Freiza.

An hour later she was done, the nasty device was removed and the wound its removal had created had been healed. She even did the same for Goten and Trunks. They had even managed to fit in a huge Saiyan sized meal.

Soon the group was marching down corridor after corridor, closing in on Freiza. Vegeta had powered up to Super Saiyan Three and was quite an impressive site. He took the lead, while Goten and Trunks who had fused and become Gotenks took the rear. Gotenks who was also Super Saiyan Three was taking potshots at anyone who dared attack from behind. Nothing got close enough to either Andrea or Hiei for them to do anything except watch. The closer they got to Freiza, the more the resistance thickened, but no matter how many Jaffa came up against Vegeta or Gotenks, they were easily blown away with extremely small ki-blasts or punches.

The last obstacle before they reached Freiza was Anubis, but just as Vegeta was about to ki-blast him into oblivion, Andrea stopped him. "Let me, 'Geta." Vegeta extinguished the ki-blast in his hand and a split-second later Anubis had been reduced to a small pile of ashes.

It didn't take much effort to kill Freiza. In a way it was a let down, but at least they knew that Freiza was dead this time. They had a pile of ashes to prove it. Hiei had insisted on burning Freiza's corpse to ashes to make sure.

Andrea felt as though a weight had been lifted from her. A weight that she hadn't even realized existed. Everything was clearer. She wasn't happy, too much had happened for her to be that yet, but there was a contentment and something else that she thought was love for Hiei, but she wasn't sure if she was worthy of. After all who would want her as more then a friend? She was damaged goods. He deserved better. She would love him for the rest of her life, but he would still deserve better.


	13. The Lemon Has Arrived

Chapter 12  
The Lemon Has Arrived

Many hours had passed. Andrea had retrieved her book-bag and was sitting in the back of the ship's control center writing in her diary. She had spent the last hour trying to sort out her feelings on paper and had come to one inescapable conclusion. There was only one person who could decide whether or not she was good enough for Hiei and that that person was Hiei. It was his choice.

Andrea yawned as she placed her diary back in her book-bag. "Maybe you should get some sleep, Andrea," said Vegeta, concern showing in his eyes.

Andrea nodded and left the room, knowing that Vegeta would have someone follow her to make sure that none of the ships remaining Jaffa attacked her. He knew she could defend herself, but it didn't bother her when Hiei followed her. She soon found a room to her liking. One that had not been occupied by someone any time in the recent past. It even had its own bathroom.

Andrea sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before leaning back to lie on the bed. Suddenly something was under her head. She looked up and saw Hiei smiling down at her. There was also a nervous air about him as though he had something important to say, but didn't know how she would react. She didn't know how to encourage him and did nothing except smile back.

A short time passed before Hiei spoke. "Will you be my mate?" he asked.

For a moment Andrea's heart stopped. She was speechless for a while. Or at least it seemed to be a while. It was actually only a of couple seconds.

"Of course I will," said Andrea, a huge smile breaking out on her face. Then she pulled his head down and kissed him.

Hiei was stunned.

Andrea took advantage. She rolled over onto her stomach and then repositioned herself in front of him. She kissed him again and this time he leaned back pulling her with him. Then he rolled them over till he was on top.

Hiei pulled Andrea's shirt over her head and was frustrated to see the spandex suit underneath. Needless to say, it and Andrea's pants were soon gone. As were Hiei's clothes.

Hiei took her right nipple in his mouth swirling his tongue around it. His fingers played with her left nipple. He could smell her arousal as she arched into his touch, moaning lightly. It felt good and that was a first for Andrea.

Hiei smirked and gave Andrea's left nipple the same attention the right one had received, earning himself a louder moan as her hands began to roam over his body, exploring as if they had minds of their own.

He kissed her passionately and when she opened her mouth he explored her mouth with his tongue. She tasted of honey and something else he couldn't identify. Her tongue hesitantly touched his and within moments their tongues were dueling. Hiei won, but Andrea didn't mind for long because suddenly Hiei was exploring her body with his hands and mouth. Touching and kissing her everywhere in ways that made small sounds and moans come from her mouth. He worked his way up and down her body for what seemed to be the longest time and Andrea enjoyed every bit of it.

Hiei slowly worked a finger into her body, wondering at how tight she was despite all that had happened.. He stretched her slowly, until he had four fingers inside her and he considered her to be as prepared as he could make her.

Hiei kissed her again, another deep passionate kiss. He used the opportunity of her distraction to enter her quickly. He expected to see some small pain on her face or in her eyes, but there was none. It hurt him to know that she had been taken so many times and so roughly that she didn't feel the normal, slight pain at his entrance. Not because he wanted her to feel pain, but because it was a reminder of how, sometimes, one can be forced to let a loved one suffer because there is nothing that you can do. He pushed the thought away and began a gentle rhythm that caused Andrea to make more of the sounds he loved so dearly.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, wordlessly demanding more. She got it and moments later they both reached their climax and as Hiei released deep inside Andrea, his fangs sank into the skin of her neck marking her as his, forever. Hiei almost collapsed, but managed to roll to one side, pulling Andrea on top of him and covering them with a blanket. He even took off his bandana so that his Jagan could keep watch for them. Andrea's last thought before sleep claimed her was that next time she'd try to make him feel as good as he had made her feel.

Hours later when Vegeta came to check on Andrea. He saw them like that, but instead of being mad he simply whispered, "It's about time. She's only been obsessed with him for years."

He backed out of the room, closing the door behind him and nearly ran into Trunks and Goten. He could see the curiosity in their eyes. He smirked and said "Do not disturb them, unless it's an emergency."


	14. Back to Earth

Chapter 13  
Back to Earth

Two weeks after they had arrived on Anubis's ship, Hiei, Andrea, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten walked through a Stargate. Their destination was Stargate Command.

As soon as they appeared in the Gateroom, they were assaulted with questions.

"Where were you?" asked Jack.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"What took so long?" asked Hammond.

"How come I can't find any reliable information on the Millennium Items that you mentioned?" asked Daniel.

Andrea took a deep breathe before responding to the many questions. "First we were ambushed and ended up on Anubis's ship. Killing him and Freiza only took a couple days, but it did take a while to figure out how to get the ship turned around and headed in the right direction, then we ran into Selmak who got us through the gate on some planet and here. Though we did get in some time for martial arts training, And Daniel the reason you probably can't find good information on the Millennium Items is because most Egyptologists consider them to be myths and those that don't have been sworn to secrecy and the only information that they would tell you is what I have told you and what is in the myths and legends surrounding the Items."

Suddenly an Egyptian lady no one had noticed spoke up. "Which is why I am amazed that you have any knowledge of them at all."

"And just who are you?" asked Andrea.

"My name is Isis Ishtar."

"So you're Malik's sister! I learned of the Millennium Items when I accidentally summoned one of my creatures at a small party after a tournament. Seto had invited me after I won second place in that tournament's Winner's Cup. No one had expected me to win that last duel, anyway. It takes a damned good duelist to come close to holding their own against Yami and I wasn't that good. Oh, and by the way, my name's Andrea."

Isis was interested now. "What creature did you summon?"

"The Dark Magician, but not the purple one. The one I can summon is dressed in red. Want to see?" asked Andrea.

Daniel spoke as Andrea summoned her deck to her hand; somehow also bringing her Fire Sorceress card through the Shadow Realm.

"But I thought summoned creatures were myths."

Everyone ignored Daniel.

"Don't bother," said Isis as she left the room.

Six hours later Hiei, Andrea, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten were flying towards Japan at a slow pace. Vegeta was carrying Hiei because he didn't know how to fly. The slow pace was because Andrea had wanted to fly as far as she could on her own before accepting help. Trunks and Goten were keeping a careful eye on her flying because she hadn't done it in several years.

She actually made it about halfway before her flying began to falter. Trunks grabbed her and they continued at a much faster pace. It wasn't long before they arrived at Kurama's house.

Kurama had been expecting them and met them outside with Yusuke and Genkai.

"So she's the new addition to the team," said Genkai. "She'll be difficult to train."

It was said before the group landed but the Saiyans and Hiei had heard

As soon as they landed Vegeta spoke. "You need not concern yourself with Andrea's training. I will see to that."

"As if you could train a fly. I don't sense the slightest bit of power in you," said Genkai.

Andrea immediately put herself between Genkai and Vegeta.

"I thought you were smarter then that Genkai. You shouldn't antagonize him. Despite what your senses tell you he is the most powerful person on this planet maybe even the most powerful being in this entire dimension. Vegeta is not a man to be messed with, so quit while your still alive."

"Is he really that powerful?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, he really is that powerful, Yusuke," said Andrea, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Would he be interested in the Dark Tournament?" This time Yusuke's voice was hopeful.

"I don't know. But if he did go he would be extremely bored. Maybe you can talk Trunks or Goten into going there damned powerful too. Even if they are children, they might find it amusing." Then she turned to Vegeta. "Whaddya say Vegeta; let the kids have a chance to fight the demons. It shouldn't be difficult and Yusuke does need two new people other then me?"

"Sure, I'll let them. When's the tournament anyway?" asked Vegeta.

"Ten years," answered Yusuke.

"We'll fight. It should be better then the opening of the World Martial Arts Tournaments in our dimension," said Trunks. "We'll make sure to come back by then and until the automatic recall that my mom put into the Inter-dimensional transporter kicks in about two months from now we can fit in a lot of training."

Suddenly Vegeta nudged Andrea foreword from behind. Yusuke noticed it and glanced at Vegeta but his attention was soon drawn to Andrea.

Andrea stepped foreword, pausing as she noted a delighted gleam in Kurama's green eyes and said, "Hiei and I have become mates."

"Congratulations," said Kurama as he turned a seed into a perfect and thorn-less red rose and handed it to Andrea. "I just know you two will be happy together."

Andrea accepts it and hugs Kurama before saying, "Thanks."

A few moments later Andrea went inside and to her room…she had a lot of people to tell the good news.


End file.
